


Let Me Wash You

by blackForestGirl



Series: The Zauberbiest & His Grimm [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, handjob, shower smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackForestGirl/pseuds/blackForestGirl





	Let Me Wash You

The rainfall shower head spilled hot water over Sean and he stood under the spray, enjoying the beat of water on his naked skin. Nick joined him and the zauberbiest couldn’t help but admire all the naked, well-shaped flesh. The Grimm stepped closer and ran his hands over his lover’s broad chest.

“Let me wash you?”

Sean merely nodded and the younger man pulled out a bottle of shower gel from a shelf built into the wall. A wonderful scent of sandalwood emerged as he poured some into his hand. Nick spread it over Sean’s torso, running his hands over the muscles in his lover’s arms, stomach and thighs.

“Turn around.”

Sean opened his eyes and blinked then obeyed and faced the wall. He spread his legs without being asked. Nick couldn’t resist and smoothed his hands over the sweet mounds of his lover’s ass, and trailed his fingers in the crease between them.

“Nick, please.” Sean’s strained voice echoed.

Nick covered Sean’s back with his body but didn’t move; he let the water beat down on them as he grasped Sean’s already hard cock with a slippery, soapy hand. It didn’t take the Grimm more than five or six strokes before Sean climaxed hard, his cry muffled as Nick pressed his wet mouth to the edge of the Sean’s lips.

“I love you, Nick.”

“Love you too, Sean.”

 


End file.
